Finding a New Interest
by Princess Shadowfiend
Summary: When an unusual jutsu is cast upon Itachi and Kisame, they are forced to cope with their new forms. Along the way they have to overcome a new obstacle because that same jutsu had set their hormones going haywire 24/7. How will Sarianah deal with their problem once she gets dragged into it? Itachi x OC x Kisame.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story, so please enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to ~Lexypink. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.**

Finding a New Interest  
This Cannot Be Happening

"Itachi..."

"Hn. Don't even say it Kisame."

"How the hell are going to the base like 'this'? The guys will never let us live it down."

"Kisame. Shut. Up."

"Though I have to admit I look kinda hot. Damn, how do girls stand walking around with these?"

"Shut the hell up Kisame!"

"Ok ok. But I know you think you look hot as well."

"Tsukyomi!"

"Ah shit..."  
Itachi sighed, tossing his tall partner over his shoulder. "Hn. This can not be happening."


	2. Chapter 2

Finding a New Interest  
Special Mission

"You know it wasn't very nice to knock me out like that, Itachi." Kisame grumbled, lightly rubbing certain areas where he was mentally stabbed.

"Hn. I told you to shut up."

'Stick up the ass.' Kisame thought with a scowl, walking along side him... Her...

"Oh come on this is just too weird!" he snapped. "Just stay quiet Kisame and leave the hat on." the raven replied calmly. "We are not that far from the base."

"I'm finding myself dreading the moment we step inside." the shark man uttered, nervousness twisting his stomach.

The duo continued along the hidden path between the overgrown trees, eventually taking to leaping off branch after branch, though Kisame was having a few issues.

"Why the hell do these things keep bouncing in my face?!" "Hold them still with one arm."

Kisame held his chest like instructed, muttering a small thanks. A thought suddenly hit him and he glanced over to Itachi to notice the lack of shape on his chest. Laughing loudly he pointed a rude finger.

"Mine are bigger than your's!"

A graceful kick was barely dodged as Itachi's foot remained planted on the bark. Kisame took note of the light panting that was coming from the raven, and he knew it wasn't from anger.

"You feel it too don't you?" asked the raven, his voice wavering in a slight groan at the fire that was burning in his loins. Not bothering to see if the man nodded he pulled his leg back down to reveal an imprint in the tree.

"We have to hurry and figure out how dispel this freaky jutsu. Leader-Sama should know something about it." Kisame said, barely refraining from snarling at his own body heating up unnaturally.

. . . . .

They had to take several stops before successfully reaching their destination, seeing as the heat went so over the top Kisame began to consider tearing off his clothes to give his body the satisfaction of release, but that would have to wait till they found out what was causing it.

The shark nin never felt so happy when the hidden headquarters came in sight. "Finally!"

But, how to get in without the others attacking them if they weren't recognized? Deciding to take their chances, and reassurance on Itachi's part that their chakra wasn't changed, they went through a series of seals.

Itachi was quick to catch the slender leg that was aimed to hook around his neck. "Shadowfiend-san, we need to see Leader-Sama immediately. We have a dire situation."

Seeing the brunette narrow her eyes slightly in suspicion and trying to see through the bells of his hat, he flared his chakra a bit to ensure he wasn't an imposter.

"Itachi-san?" she uttered in a surprised tone while her face twisted in confusion. Kisame scoffed, causing the teen to avert her attention to him, though it was quickly switched to his chest. "Don't forget about me, kitten."

"Alright follow me." she stammered, doing a hand sign and they teleported to Pein's office.

The titian haired man immediately looked up to them from the stacks of paper on his desk, and his brows furrowed.

"Yes?"

The duo took this as a cue to remove their hats and the teen blanched, stumbling onto her round bottom with wide eyes. "Wh-what happened to you guys?!"

Kisame no longer had a roughly sculpted face, which was now smooth and feminine with his skin now a soft shade of sky blue and not the washed out tone. His hair was abnormally long with shining ocean blue streaks visible.

Large full lips a few shades darker than his skin were pulled back in an irritated snarl, showing his thankfully unchanged inhumanly sharp teeth.

"PLEASE tell me you can fix this!" and his voice wasn't deep and intimidating. It was much gentler and smooth, making his demand sound more like begging.

Pein stared at him with a shocked face, blinking several times with raised brows.

He looked to Itachi, who, in his relief, didn't look too much different like his partner. Still an emotionless face with the deep lines on the sides of his nose. Though his eyes were a bit wider with fuller lashes, and his hair slightly longer.

"Hn." he grunted in a soft yet cold voice.

Pursing his lips, Pein returned his face to normal from its priceless appearance and looked to be deep in thought.

"Yes I have seen this sort of technique before. Very few know of it. It is a special technique developed by the Toad Sannin Jiraiya for his own amusement." he informed.

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" Itachi inquired, inwardly screaming that he better say yes. He couldn't stand the heat much longer despite how well he was hiding it.

"Unfortunately no, it wears off on its own in a span of three months."

"WHAT?! Then what about my hormones going on a damn craze?!"

If they had paid close attention they would have noticed the ginger flinch slightly. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.' he said to himself, laughing a bit inwardly.

"Again that is part of the Jutsu." The only reason why he knew of it was because his sensei had cast it upon him as a lesson. It wasn't fun at all.

Glancing over to the still shocked teen that stood to the side, looking completely bamboozled, he beckoned her over. She didn't waste a second and scurried over with a blush.

"Yes Leader-Sama?"

He leaned over the desk to whisper in her ear. "I want you to help them with the 'female issues' that will be coming along." He glanced at two before adding in, "Also I need you to teach them how to masturbate."

Sarianah stared at him with a completely freaked out expression, whereas his was simply blank.

"Wh-What makes you think I do that?"

Allowing a smirk to creep up his face he replied. "I hear you from my office sometimes, and I know how teenagers get, I was one too you know. Plus, their hormones will be very unsettled most of the time, so they'll have to release frequently."

Seeing her about to start hyperventilating he added. "Consider this as a life or death mission."

He should have said that sooner, because she immediately calmed down with a determined look in her eyes and nodded. "Hai, Leader-Sama."

She walked over to the transformed men and demanded them to follow. Sharing brief glances Itachi and Kisame left the room with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding a New Interest  
Potty Trained

A loud, spine rattling shrill scream echoed throughout the base from Sarianah's bathroom.

Sarianah stood at the door, face palming herself as Itachi struggled to get out of the toilet.

"Did you seriously not remember to put the lid down?" she inquired. 'Are they really that clueless about girls?'

"Well if we're doing it so incorrectly why don't you show us how to do it right?" Itachi snapped, managing to escape the toilet bowl with Kisame's help, taking a towel to dry off his bottom with twitching eyes.

"Eww~"

"Tch it's just water." spoke Kisame, grinning with a snicker.

Sighing Sarianah pulled down her shorts, lowered the lid, and sat down, her actions followed by a faint tinkling.

She then reached for the toilet paper, took a few squares, folded them evenly, and wiped herself. She stood back up after disposing the paper in the toilet and pulled her shorts back on.

"Easy as that."

Kisame followed her example with a light blush, and at that moment Deidara slammed the door open.

"I heard you scream-" he cut himself off at seeing the three... Girls.

"Uh... Did I... Interrupt something? Never mind I'll just go, un."

He slowly closed the door and walked down the hall, covering his nose.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding A New Interest  
PMSing

"OH MY GOD! My pussy is bleeding!"

"Eh?" Deidara looked up from his clay sculpture, confused beyond words.

Shaking his head he went back to work. "I don't even wanna know, un." he muttered.

Meanwhile Sarianah was in her room trying to calm down a hyperventilating Kisame and mildly disturbed Itachi.

"Ok guys. Calm. Down." she spoke firmly, looking to the shark man/woman. "Kisame."

The crying ninja snapped his head up in alarm. "Y-yeah?"

"Your 'pussy' is not bleeding. You're on your period." she deadpanned, and he stilled, suddenly slapping his forehead.

"D'oh." he uttered, greatly ashamed of himself for screaming something that should've been kept to himself and now he'll never live it down.

Itachi smirked with a small 'hn', glad that he had already gotten instructions from the teen on how to use pads and tampons. Unfortunately he bled 'light', or so the girl had said, so the ones he got weren't really made for 'women' like him since she bled heavy.

"Alright Kisame, pull your pants down so that I can see how heavy you bleed." she instructed.

He did as told and shuddered at the revolting sight of his panties being covered with a red clot. Sarianah hummed thoughtfully and nodded.

"So you bleed heavy like I do. Your going to have worse cramps than Itachi so I'd suggest you do the same as me and take aspirins for the next five to seven days." she said, rummaging through her her drawers to pull out a few pads and tampons.

They spent the next twenty minutes or so explaining the necessities and how to use them.

"And remember to change the tampons every three to six hours, but I normally check at either three or four since I bleed heavy. Ok?" she spoke, getting nods from them.

"Good." she clapped her hands together.

"Now to share the secrets about what sweets do to women. We'll start with chocolate."

And so on the two men quickly found themselves becoming more drawn to their womanly instincts.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding a New Interest  
Underwear

"And this..." Sarianah opened her drawer, the golden light emanating from its depths making their faces glow while the two standing closely behind her oohed in awe.

"Is a thong." she finished, pulling out a black lace trimmed piece of lingerie.

Following suit Itachi pulled out a flashy crimson pair whereas Kisame grabbed a dark blue one with mini bows on the sides.

Stretching it between his thumbs Kisame flicked his eyes to the bows.

"Looks more like a slingshot to me, only prettie-" he was cut off when the thong got loose from one of his thumbs and the blue female watched in millisecond horror as it smacked Itachi in the face.

"Kisame..." growled the raven, a vein pulsing on his forehead before he launched his selected thong and flung it at his partner.

It landed on his face, slowly sliding off to show a crazed grin. Kisame reached his hand inside to grab a handful of lingerie and held them up, declaring.

"THONG FIGHT!"

Sarianah sighed and shrugged her shoulders, flinging her pair at Itachi with a laugh.

"We shall commence the battle of kinky underwear!" she shouted, snatching an armful, shrieking when one smacked her on the nose and looked to a whistling Uchiha that was staring innocently at the wall.

"Oh~" she cooed.

"This means war."

Hearing fits of squealing laughter echo throughout the base Pein shook his head murmuring.

"Girls..."


	6. Chapter 6

Finding a New Interest  
Girls' Night Only

Hidan growled, clutching his head in attempt to block out the squealing laughter. Kakuzu noticed his partner's more pissed than usual behavior, and he knew it had to do with the girls next door.

"I'm getting fucking TIRED of this girly shit, seriously! I've had it!" he shouted, standing up to march over to the door, gripping the handle so hard it dented, but was stopped by several threads coiling around his wrist.

"The hell stitch ass?! Fucking let go!" the zealot demanded, glaring heatedly at the miser.

"Leader has instructed us not to bother them for safety reasons." Kakuzu deadpanned.

"What the fuck do you mean by safety reasons?" the priest inquired, jumping when the laughter abruptly stopped, replaced by soft sounds that made both of their cocks go rigid within their tight prisons.

"Are they... what I think they're doing?" Kakuzu murmured, staring at the wall in bewilderment much in the same way as Hidan as the moans grew louder.

Eventually Hidan couldn't take it and promptly passed out, blood dripping from his nose.

. . . . . . .

Sarianah took another swig from the saki jug, spinning the empty bottle in the middle of their small circle.

"Ok Itachi, truth or dare?" she inquired, snickering at the earlier dare Kisame made her do. No doubt the immortal combo got the idea she wanted them to have.

Perverts.

"Dare." Itachi replied.

Tapping her chin in thought Sarianah mockingly snapped her fingers.

"I dare you to act like Hidan when he tries to woo a girl."

To be honest she was expecting something very stupid such as overused pickup lines or half assed body language like wiggly eyebrows, not being pinned to the floor with her wrists above her head.

"Wanna fuck tonight, bitch?" the Uchiha spoke huskily into her ear, giving a nip.

The brunette froze, staring at Itachi's face blankly.

"That's how he act- nmph!"

The raven suddenly crashed their lips together, biting harshly on her lower lip and slamming her tongue against the teen's. Itachi let her body rest on Sarianah's, causing their chests to squish together and appear larger than they actually were.

Eventually, with the influence of alcohol hazing her sense of right and wrong, she gave in, and when she wanted more Itachi abruptly released her wrists and sat up. Kisame threw her head back laughing, pointing at Sarianah's flushed face.

Frowning the brunette set the alcohol aside, feeling she had enough otherwise she'd do something she'll regret. Again.

"And how did you come across the knowledge that Hidan acts that way?" she inquired, turning her head to hide her red cheeks.

"You wouldn't be surprised once you are sent on a group mission that requires you to be paired up with him. He targets almost every better than average girl he comes across." Itachi answered.

"Except me." Sarianah added, earning a nod from both.

"He openly admits that you're "Fucking sexy," as he had put it, but thinks that you are too young." Kisame uttered, fiddling with a thick braid of her hair.

" But I'm almost eighteen. Besides, I'll have to state that personally I can't see him even knowing what sex is." the teen joked, giggling.

The tallest of the three tilted her head, thinking about the brunette's statement, and nodded, joining the humor. "I guess I'll have to agree with you on that one, 'Sar." Itachi raised her hand, "Same here."

The trio snapped their heads to the door, which had slammed off it hinges to reveal a beyond pissed albino who had overheard the little conversation, and angrily marched over to the teen.

"H-Hidan?! Get out, this is a girls only party!" she plighted, arms covering her skimpy pajama clad chest. It WAS a slumber party.

"And I'm here to fucking crash it to show you who REALLY doesn't fucking know what sex fucking is." the zealot hissed with narrowed.

Forcefully he grabbed her wrist which was reached out to push him away when he got too close for personal comfort, and pulled her to his chest, his other hand gripping her chin painfully. His lips were rough and bruised her soft ones almost instantly, making her whimper in pain.

"Hidan!" was the only warning the Jashinist got before dozens of black threads detached his form from the girl's, who was kept from falling by the other two females.

"Fucking let me go stitch ass!" echoed throughout the corridors as Kakuzu dragged his partner straight to Pein's office.

Sarianah cried into her blue friend's shoulder, terrified that the albino had probably planned on raping her. Kisame carefully embraced her, murmuring soothing words to calm her down. Couldn't the idiot tell that they were only messing around?

'Of course he didn't.' Kisame thought. 'It's Hidan after all.'

"There there kitten, it's alright. The dumbass rapist is gone." she assured the brunette, smiling when the girl snorted.

"Thanks Kisa. You and Itachi are the closest friends I've ever had." she mumbled, gently pushing away to walk over to her bed, grabbing an oversized, fluffy white pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

"Oi watch the face! I just did my makeup!" Itachi shouted while Kisame quickly darted to the dresser.

"I FOUND THE THONGS!"

"THONG WAR!"


End file.
